Commercial aircraft typically include an electrical power distribution system which can distribute electricity to loads on the aircraft and protect wires and loads from hazards. It can be beneficial to detect the condition of loads on the aircraft as well as any electrical faults that may occur within the loads, and the power distribution system can route the most appropriate power source to each load as a result of the detected signals.